


Misplaced Box of Sex Toys

by Willbakefordean



Series: dirty!denny Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: dirty!denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean





	Misplaced Box of Sex Toys

Benny had been crushing on Dean for months, ever since the green eyed man had come to live closer to his little brother who attended Stanford. He frequented Benny’s bakery almost daily with a book to read or a laptop to work on until Benny finally had the courage to ask him more about himself. Turns out he scouted classic cars for his Uncle Bobby to restore and resell, which gave him flexible hours and locations from which to work.  Sometimes he would be gone for a day or two, but when he returned, he always came in right when Benny opened at seven in the morning. If Benny didn’t know any better, he thought maybe he might not be the only one crushing.

Benny had grown up in New Orleans and had lost what little family he had left when Katrina hit and he decided to move to better weather and where there was work. Being from a bakery family had its perks and he applied online and got hired in California, so he packed up and moved on a whim. He was thirty now and had worked hard enough to establish his own bakery called _Powdered Sugar_ after his beloved grandmam.   He did very well for a transplant from the south and with his family’s recipes he no longer had to worry about money. He several good full time employees and hired college counter help as he needed it.  

The one thing Benny had never been able to do was to find someone he loved enough to settle down with. Dating was certainly easier in Cali than in New Orleans, and he had a steady boyfriend here and there, but no one he wanted to grow old with. His grandmam, who was surprisingly forward thinking for her age, used to tell him ‘You’ll know your boy when you see yourself old and on the front porch swing together.’ He had begun to think maybe he wouldn’t ever see himself old and on the front porch any way but alone.

With the college so close it was easy to have a one night stand now and again but those became colder and less appealing the older he got. He had pretty much resigned himself to the fact that his shoebox of sex toys, better known as the shoebox of shame, was his best Saturday night date. He had long stopped looking and figured if it happened it happened but he wasn’t putting himself out for any more self induced heartache. He fell into a routine in his life that had not been interrupted until the green eyed man, Dean Winchester had moved into town. Still for months now he had not been able to get himself to make any effort to get to know Dean other than what he liked at the bakery and what he did for a living.  What he did do was picture himself saying and doing all sorts of dirty things to Dean when he was alone in his apartment. Many mornings ended with him shouting Dean’s name as he washed the fruits of his labor down the drain, and many nights he pictured those green eyes under him looking up as he jerked himself off wishing he were really there, or fucked himself on a toy as if Dean were the one doing the pounding.

Benny sighed. Pining was not sexy and neither was the maintenance of his sex toy collection, meager though it was as it still fit in a shoebox. Once a month he came to work extra early, like four am early to run his toys through the industrial dishwasher.  It wasn’t like they weren’t clean, he chemically disinfected them after each use, but he never felt like they were truly clean until they were heat cleaned and after he used the dishwasher at work, he could change the water and run bleach through the machine before anyone knew. He had done his research and followed the health and safety guidelines, so he didn’t feel bad about it at all.  He just had to be careful that no one discovered his box while it was at work. He always securely taped it shut and threw it on his desk to take home later.

 Dean had not been into the bakery for two days, so Benny thought he must be away for work. He finished his secret chore and then after using lots of tape, put his box in the office and began the process of baking as his other employees began to arrive. Charlie was his right hand man, well woman really, but she arrived at five each morning as did Victor his other head baker. Charlie and Victor started right in, teasing Benny about whether or not Dean would be in bright and early at seven, so Benny could quit moping around.

“I do not mope,” he insisted, at which point both Charlie and Victor erupted into a fit of laughter.

Charlie got it together first and said, “I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out. He clearly likes you and-“

Benny interrupted as he always did, “If he liked me so damn much why hasn’t he asked me out himself? Huh, Miss Smartybritches?”

“Maybe,” Victor chimed in, “Just maybe, he is like you and had his heart broken like you have and he is a little gun shy himself… _Mr_. Smartybritches!”

Benny ignored the two of them and they all got to work on their baking lists. Benny did have to give a nod to Victor in that maybe Dean was shy or gun shy as he put it, just like Benny. It was certainly possible. He always talked to Benny when he came in the bakery, and he stayed longer than any other customers. And if he was away, he did come in right away when the bakery opened like he had missed the place. Maybe it was Benny he missed and not the bakery after all. Benny shook his head and finished the apple turnovers before popping the two trays in the oven. 

Before long, the morning counter help has begun to arrive and stock the cases and open the front end. Promptly at seven the front bell rang as the door opened and Charlie and Victor cleared their throats and giggled. Benny would recognize that deep voice anywhere and he felt his face heat up as his friends gave him the ‘I told you so’ look across the kitchen. Kevin came back to ask if there were any apple turnovers for Dean and Benny promised to bring them out when they were iced. Victor gave him the thumbs up and Charlie smiled and winked. Jesus, these two were getting obnoxious.

He brought a tray of the turnovers to Kevin noting that Dean was already at his table in the corner and turned back to make a hasty retreat to the kitchen. He heard Dean call his name, “Hey Benny, thanks for the turnovers.”

Benny froze and had no idea what to say to him, so as usual awkward shit just flew out, “Well I like to have what the paying customers like-“ He nearly choked on the last word as Dean’s smiling face dropped a little. “Oh, yeah, that’s good business, I guess,” Dean responded without his usual energy.

Benny needed to recover here and quickly. “Been away for a few days, huh? Business trip?”

Dean perked up a little, “Yeah, ran to a few auctions downstate for my uncle. I’m only back for the day and then I’m off to the north for three days, so I won’t see you..I mean I won’t be back until Saturday. I sure do miss your bakery when I’m gone, no one else’s stuff tastes like yours, Benny.”

Benny felt himself blush and wanted the earth to swallow him up, but he took his chance when he could. “What time you getting back on Saturday? Maybe we could have dinner or something, with the bakery closed on Sunday and all.” Now Benny was even redder implying that dinner would be an all night event.

“You take that long to eat dinner that you need all night?” Dean lowered his head and smiled up bashfully through his lashes at Benny. (And that was a look for the spank back if Benny ever saw one.)

“Well, say yes to having dinner with me and you can find out for yourself,” Benny retorted finding a small grain of courage buried in the abyss of his self doubt.

“Alright then, Saturday dinner it is. I’m just gonna work here for a while before I get back on the road, if that’s okay,” Dean said backing away from the counter self consciously, bumping into several pieces of furniture along the way.

“Work as long as you like, you’re always welcome here, Dean,” Benny said, feeling the heat burn all the way to his ears. “Stop at the counter before you go and I’ll pack you a box for the road so you don’t get too homesick, it’s on the house.” Benny cringed at his corny homesick comment, but dove back into the safety of the kitchen before he saw Dean’s reaction.

Victor and Charlie were on him the second he came through the swinging doors. They hugged him and jumped up and down, “I can’t believe it, Mr Balls of Steel, you finally did it! We’re proud of you, son!”

“Oh shut up, you two idiots and get to work, that damn case need to be filled,” Benny barked out orders, but there was nothing but happiness in his voice. He had finally asked Dean Winchester out on a date. Before he forgot, he packed a box of Dean’s favorites like he promised. He left it on the counter closest to his office to wait for the mini pecan pies Dean loved so much.

The morning went by quickly and they were swamped in the kitchen, but Kevin Tran came back to tell him that Dean wanted to say goodbye. “Oh shit, I can’t come out right now. Give him this note and tell him I’m sorry but he can call me later if he wants,” he said scribbling down his number and a quick apology, “and grab the box by my office, it’s for him.

By the time the bakery closed, he was exhausted even though Charlie had stayed out of pity and helped him with the extra baking. They had still sold out and his afternoon high school employees were almost done with the cleaning of the kitchen. Krissy came over to them and said, “Hey Benny, is this a special order, I found it on the counter by your office.”

“Shit! That was supposed to be for Dean. Now he won’t have any stuff for the road,” Benny said as he gave the box to Krissy to share with the other kids. He headed to his office to pack up his weekly order to enter in the computer that night in the peace and quiet of his home and to grab his shoe box of shame, which he may not need as much if Saturday tuned into something more. He shook his head warning himself not to put the cart before the horse and jinx the date.  In his office, he looked on his desk where he had left the shoebox and it was not there. He looked around, moving things a bit, but his office was neat and there was nowhere for it to be hidden.

“Shit!” he said aloud thinking that Charlie had figured out what was in the box and was teasing him by hiding it. He would never live this down, she would tease him forever. He was soo screwed. He bit the bullet, “Charlie, where is it? Come on, let me have it…get your jollies, but please give it back.”

“Give you what?” Charlie asked, looking haggard from their hard day.

“The box, Charlie. My shoebox of shame…you know, from my desk. You must have found it and now it’s gone, so haha you win,” Benny said sheepishly.

“When you say shoebox of shame, you don’t mean as actual shoebox do you?” Charlie asked looking stricken.

“Yes, I do, the very same thing, go ahead and laugh all you-“

“Benny!” Charlie interrupted seriously. “Kevin had that box…he said you told him to give it to Dean with your phone number in a note. I’m pretty sure Dean has that box,”

Benny felt ill. The kind of ill you cannot control and that makes you sweat. “He was supposed to get the box I gave Krissy. I said _by_ my office, not _in_ my office…Oh Jesus Christ! He knew it was a box of pastries. He was there when I told Dean I would give it to him,”

“Benny, what was really in that box?” Charlie asked sympathetically.

Head in his hands, Benny answered, “Sex toys, Charlie. My sex toys that I cleaned in the dishawasher were in that box. Why in the ever-loving fuck would Kevin think I would pack pastries in a shoe box?”

“Wait, we can clean our sex toys in the industrial dishwasher?” she asked, pleased at the thought.

“I told you that Dean Winchester whom I have never even been on a date with, has my shoebox full of sex toys and all you gleaned from that is that I cleaned them in the dishwasher?” Benny asked incredulously.

“And what’s worse is he thinks you meant for him to have them…and he has your phone number!” Charlie gasped in horror.

Just then Benny’s phone dinged to indicate an incoming message.  Benny could hardly bring himself to look at the screen. “It’s from Dean… I need to go!”

“Go ahead, Benny, I’ll lock up with the kids. Let me know if you need anything,” she said as Benny turned to the door and left.

Once in the privacy of his truck, Benny slid his finger across to gain access to his phone. He opened the message form Benny and read it.

_Hey Benny! Thanks for the package. I was expecting apple turnovers, but this is soooo much better! I’ll think of you every night until I get back, but at least I have something to keep me occupied. Maybe Saturday you can show me a few treats of your own._

Benny smiled; maybe a misplaced box of sex toys wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
